El regreso de un rey
by QueenAzucena
Summary: Emma regresa de su viaje en el tiempo, pero no lo hace sola. Regina Mills/ Leopold


**El regreso de un rey**

 **Capítulo 1**

En Storybrooke hacía una noche preciosa. Tras la derrota de Zelena volvía a reinar la paz en las calles de la pintoresca ciudad y la gente se atrevía a salir de sus casas sin importar la hora. Todos sabían que los períodos de calma en Storybrooke eran bastante fugaces, por ello no estaban dispuestos a desaprovecharlos.

Regina se sentía feliz y completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sosteniendo la mano del pequeño Roland, escuchando sus risas y perdiéndose en la mirada de su padre, Robin. Juntos formaban una hermosa familia y cuando Henry estuviera a su lado entonces la dicha sería plena. Un perfecto final feliz. Ese con el que Regina tanto había soñado.

Al llegar a Granny's Roland corrió hacia la puerta dejando solos a Robin y a Regina que no perdieron la oportunidad de abrazarse y fundirse en un tierno beso antes de entrar. Pasados un par de minutos y considerando excesivo el relajo para una calle tan transitada, Regina empujó a Robin para que se separara de ella, apelando entre risas a la dignidad real. Acto seguido se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la cafetería, Emma abrió la puerta desde dentro y salió con cara de consternación.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa "Salvadora"?- preguntó Regina con rintintín-

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- dijo Emma poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Regina e invitándola a retroceder-

\- Sí… supongo…- contestó Regina algo confusa-

\- A solas, preferiblemente...- Emma dirigió a Robin una mirada obvia.

\- Te espero dentro…- dijo Robin atravesando el umbral.

Regina asintió.

\- ¿Era necesario?- preguntó Regina de mala gana- sabes que es nuevo aquí y a veces siente que lo excluimos…

\- Olvida eso…- contestó Emma restándole toda importancia al comentario. Regina notaba en sus ojos la preocupación, pero había algo más… algo parecido a ¿culpa? ¿culpa mezclada con susto y expectación? Era la mirada del crío que rompe la vajilla con su balón y se enfrenta al trago amargo de decirle a sus padres, antes de que ellos entren al comedor y lo descubran por sí mismos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Swan? ¿qué hiciste?- dijo Regina alzando un ceja-

\- ¿Cómo sabes que hice algo?- preguntó Emma mirándose las botas-

\- Por favor, eres un libro abierto…- contestó Regina.

\- Está bien…- Emma tomó aire- sabes que Hook y yo acabamos de regresar de un viajecito en el tiempo…

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ir al grano?- Regina comenzaba a impacientarse-

\- Tal vez… puede que… bueno… que nos hayamos traído a alguien con nosotros…- balbuceó la rubia-

\- ¿Traerse a alguien del pasado? ¡por Dios Emma! ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede resultar algo así?- le reprendió Regina- No sabemos las consecuencias que eso haya podido tener… las cosas que pueden haber cambiado…

\- Yo me preocuparía más bien por las consecuencias que vaya a tener a partir de ahora…- murmuró Emma- iba a morir… así que me preocupe de dejar un falso fiambre que diera el pego…

\- ¿Un falso qué?- A veces el vocabulario de Emma era demasiado suburbano para Regina- No importa… la cuestión es… quién es.

\- Ya… esto…- Emma no sabía cómo decírselo- aparecimos en tu castillo el día del septuagésimo cumpleaños del rey…

\- Ajá… lo recuerdo- dijo Regina con cierto rencor en sus palabras-

\- Ahora que lo pienso… nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre mi abuelo ¿no?- observó Emma.

\- Ni falta… -Regina negó con la cabeza- ¿a qué viene esto? no nos desvie… a menos que… ¡no!- exclamó Regina de pronto.

Emma miró al suelo entonando mentalmente una cancioncilla.

\- Sí, es eso… ¡lo trajiste a él!- gritó Regina alterada-

\- Está dentro…- admitió Emma- no sabe nada de… bueno… de la traición.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿por qué?- preguntó Regina con la voz quebrada-

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente entre vosotros?- se atrevió a preguntar la rubia-

\- A ti te lo voy a decir…- dijo Regina con desprecio- Eres igual que tu madre, nunca mides las consecuencias de tus actos…

\- No podía dejar que lo mataras…- trato de excusarse Emma- ¿Qué pretendías que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras tú mandabas asesinar a mi abuelo?

\- Desde que te conozco no has hecho otra cosa que destrozarme la vida…- contestó Regina con resentimiento ignorando sus excusas- Rompiste mi hechizo, me arrebataste a mi hijo… y ahora esto… luego tienes el descaro de decirte mi amiga.

\- Regina, no seas injusta…- dijo Emma dolida- Mira… sé que esto es extraño… al fin y al cabo él… era… tu esposo - Emma titubeo un instante ¿era? ¿o seguía siendo?- pero las cosas han cambiado… estoy segura que el Rey lo entenderá…

\- Tiene gracia…- río Regina amargamente- Blanca me dijo esas mismas palabras hace ya muchos años… pero no tenía ni idea… al igual que tú tampoco la tienes. Creéis que lo sabéis todo… que tenéis derecho a intervenir en la vida de la gente…- una lágrima surcó el rostro de la alcaldesa-

\- Regina, yo…- Emma no sabía que decir-

\- Ahórrate tus palabras Swan… nada más te voy a hacer una advertencia…- dijo Regina en tono amenazante- procura que nuestros caminos no se encuentren, porque si no… lo mataré. Y esta vez no harás nada para impedirlo…

Antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar Regina se dio la vuelta y desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

En el interior de Granny's todo eran risas y agasajos. El pueblo estaba feliz de tener a su Rey de vuelta y vitoreaba su nombre. Snow, que no cabía en sí de la alegría, no se había separado de su padre ni un solo instante. Leopold que había visto a su hija no hacía más de unas horas antes de su llegada, parecía más entusiasmado con el pequeño Neal, al que cargaba en brazos y hacía carantoñas.

Emma no se sentía del todo cómoda con la situación después de su conversación con Regina, así que se sentó en una esquina de la barra tratando de mantenerse ajena a la celebración. Rápidamente reparó en que sólo había otra persona que desentonaba con el ambiente de júbilo. Robin ya se había enterado de la noticia y contemplaba con desconfianza al monarca desde el otro extremo de la barra. Emma decidió acercarse a hablar con él.

\- ¿Dónde está Regina?- preguntó Robin al ver a la rubia.

\- Se ha ido…- dijo Emma con cara de circunstancia- No se ha tomado muy bien la noticia...

\- ¿Y te extraña?- contestó Robin en tono de reproche- Voy con ella… cuida de Roland.

Emma asintió.

\- ¡Nieta! – exclamó Leopold- ya sois un poco mayor para que os cargue en brazos como a vuestro hermano pero sí que deseo daros un fuerte abrazo…

Emma forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa familiar.

\- Hola abuelo…- saludó Emma dejándose abrazar.

\- Preciosa… igual que tu madre- sonrió Leopold-

El Rey miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

\- Pero bueno… ¿dónde está mi esposa? ¿A caso no va a venir a recibirme?- preguntó.

Todos guardaron silencio.

\- Pregunté dónde está la reina- repitió el Rey en un tono algo menos afable.

\- Tal vez mamá no se haya enterado…- intervino Henry con la inocencia propia de los críos- mejor voy a verla y se lo cuento.

\- ¿Mamá?- preguntó el Rey entre desconcertado e indignado- ¿Eres hijo de Regina?

\- Hijo adoptivo…- se apresuró a aclarar Snow- su verdadera madre es Emma…

Emma le dirigió a su madre una mirada de reprobación.

El rey soltó una carcajada.

\- Haber empezado por ahí…- dijo Leopold revolviéndole el pelo a Henry- encantado muchacho. Así que eres el cuarto en la línea de sucesión… ¿eh?

Henry arrugó la nariz.

\- En realidad… es el primero… puesto que es el hijo de la reina y nosotros no estamos muy interesados en el gobierno- dijo Snow.

\- Por el amor de Dios… ¡venga ya!- exclamó Emma- estamos en el siglo XXI y esto es Estados Unidos… alguien que le explique lo que es una República…

David le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a su hija.

\- ¿Una qué?- preguntó el Rey encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, no importa… ve y tráeme a la reina jovencito.

\- La cuestión es que no creo que ella quiera venir en estos momentos…- se aventuró a decir Emma- ni en ningún otro…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Leopold exaltado- ¿Entonces lo sabe? ¿Cómo osa?

Snow agarró a Emma por el brazo y la zarandeó un poco.

\- ¿Nos disculpas un momento?- dijo Snow tirando de su hija hacia el pasillo-

Emma se dejó arrastrar a regañadientes.

* * *

\- ¿Qué diantres te pasa Emma? ¿No puedes ser algo más delicada?- le regañó su madre- Haz el favor de contarme que sucede con Regina…

\- Que no quiere verlo ni en pintura…eso pasa- contestó Emma- Y tal vez tu podrías decirme porqué… ¿vivías con ellos no?

\- Pensé que Regina estaba arrepentida de todas sus maldades…- dijo Snow- no le pido que regrese con mi padre, pero sí que tenga la deferencia de presentarle sus respetos. Al fin y al cabo todo esto fue culpa suya…

\- No creo que Regina vaya a "presentarle sus respetos"- dijo Emma con sarcasmo-

\- Pues debería…- espetó Snow- al fin y al cabo es su esposo… y es el Rey… cuanto menos le debe una explicación. No seré yo la que le hable de su traición.

\- ¡Por Dios mamá!- exclamó Emma- Todo es diferente ahora…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿escuchas eso?- preguntó Snow-

\- ¿El qué?- Emma se encogió de hombros-

\- El clamor del pueblo…- contestó Snow- la gente está feliz con el regreso de su legítimo Rey…

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – Emma alzó una ceja-

\- Si llega a oídos de mi padre el intento de asesinato… bueno las cosas se pondrán muy feas. – dijo Snow- El Rey no entenderá por qué no está entre rejas… mandará a apresarla y no podremos hacer nada.

\- Eso es ridículo…- dijo Emma- Regina ha cambiado. Todos aquí lo saben.

\- Emma, no seas ingenua…- contestó Snow con mirada preocupada- La gente no ha perdonado a Regina… albergan aún el odio en sus corazones. Disfrutarían verla caer y créeme cuando te digo que se unirían gustosos a mi padre contra ella si llegara el momento.

\- Y luego qué… ¿le cortarían la cabeza acusándola de traición?- dijo Emma en tono de burla- por favor ¡no estamos en la Edad Media!

\- No, no estamos en la Edad Media ¡pero estamos en Storybrooke!- Snow alzó la voz por vez primera- y los que habitamos en esta ciudad venimos de otro mundo…un mundo, en el que las cosas son diferentes. Y en el que sí, el castigo a la traición es la muerte.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio…- dijo Emma sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Entonces ahora la amenaza es nuestro propio pueblo? Regina tiene magia, podrá defenderse de quienes intenten atacarla…

\- Ya… ¿y convertir Storybrooke en una batalla campal entre la gente y una poderosa hechicera que usurpó el trono durante casi cuatro décadas? – Snow alzó una ceja- No parece muy inteligente…

\- ¿Qué propones entonces?- preguntó Emma-

\- Hacer que Regina entre en razón…- dijo Snow- hay que conseguir que hable con el Rey… que le explique la situación, que pida su perdón…

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca accederá…- Emma negó con la cabeza-

\- Pues tendrá que hacerlo… es su única opción- contestó Snow con firmeza.

* * *

Robin entró en la cripta y encontró a Regina sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado, como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Las velas y los frascos de pociones estaban esparcidos por el suelo. El espejo estaba roto, las cortinas rasgadas.

Regina ni se inmuto al verlo entrar.

\- Tenemos que hablar…- dijo Robin-

Regina no contestó.

Robin se dio cuenta de que al lado de sus pies había un cofrecito, del que emanaba una luz palpitante. Leyó entre líneas.

\- Regina, no…- dijo sentándose a su lado- sabes bien que esa no es la solución…

Abrió el cofre y tomó su corazón en sus manos con delicadeza. Se lo acercó a los labios y lo besó con dulzura. Regina alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Tómalo- dijo Robin tendiéndoselo.

Regina asintió y lo tomó en sus manos, volviéndoselo a colocar en el pecho. Lo que, como de costumbre, le causó un gran dolor.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer…- dijo Regina dando por hecho que Robin ya estaría enterado de todo.

\- Tal vez deberías hablar con él…-sugirió el ladrón- explícale que ha pasado mucho tiempo… que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos…

Regina soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿De verdad crees que ese es el problema?- preguntó Regina con incredulidad- No tienes ni la menor idea de quién es ese… hombre.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo cuentas?- preguntó Robin- Cómo voy a entender por lo que estás pasando, lo que te preocupa…si no me dices que pasó exactamente entre él y tú… por qué decidiste matarlo…

* * *

 _En el palacio, la celebración de la boda real acababa de terminar y los nobles comenzaban a marcharse en sus carruajes. El Rey había ido a despedirlos, mientras Snow acompañaba a Regina a sus aposentos._

\- _Todo fue maravilloso Regina ¿no creéis? Vuestro vestido, el banquete, los músicos…- Snow daba saltitos de alegría-_

\- _Ya lo creo querida…- contestó Regina con la mirada perdida-_

\- _Sé que mi padre y vos os llevaréis muy bien- sonrió Snow- seremos una familia._

\- _Estoy segura Blanca…- dijo Regina escondiendo el resentimiento y el dolor-_

 _Johanna tocó en la puerta e hizo un gesto a la princesa._

\- _Bueno ahora he de marchar- dijo Snow abrazándola- ¿un beso de buenas noches?_

\- _Claro- Regina fingió una sonrisa y posó sus labios sobre su frente- Buenas noches preciosa…_

 _Cuando Snow hubo salido, Regina se abalanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a golpear los cojines con toda su furia._

 _Dos damas entraron corriendo a la habitación al oír el ruido._

\- _¿Está todo bien señora?- preguntó una de ellas._

\- _Sí - se limitó a contestar Regina- Podéis marcharos…_

\- _Bueno, tenemos orden del Rey de ayudaros a arreglaros…- dijo la otra._

\- _Puedo vestirme sola, gracias- contestó Regina cortante._

\- _Pero señora…- Insistió la primera._

\- _Retiraos- ordenó Regina._

\- _Como deseéis majestad…- se despidió la segunda con una reverencia. La otra hizo lo propio y ambas salieron de la habitación._

 _Regina tomó el camisón que yacía sobre el diván, preparado para la ocasión. Era de un material casi transparente. Decidió que no se lo pondría. De hecho, decidió que no compartiría cama con el Rey esa noche. Ya inventaría alguna excusa. Si el Rey era tan benevolente como todo el mundo decía, no habría problema._

 _Se sentó en el tocador, aun con el pesado vestido de novia, y comenzó a soltarse el moño del pelo. Cuando terminó su cabello caía en ondas hasta la altura de su cintura y empezó a cepillarlo._

 _De pronto escucho pasos y el crujir de la puerta. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago._

\- _¿Aún no os habéis cambiado querida?- preguntó el Rey acercándose y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Regina sintió un escalofrío._

\- _Yo…- titubeó._

\- _No pasa nada…- dijo el Rey con amabilidad- vamos, levantaos…_

 _La joven se levantó y lo siguió hasta el centro de la habitación._

\- _Os veis hermosa…- comentó el Rey-_

 _Regina pensó que era el momento de elaborar su excusa._

\- _Había pensado que esta noche podría dormir en mis antiguos aposentos… es que no me siento muy bien…- fingió Regina- tengo una jaqueca terrible…_

 _El Rey sonrío._

\- _Ya veo… no os preocupéis, se os pasará pronto… ¿un poco de agua?- dijo Leopold tendiéndole un vaso que había sobre la mesita auxiliar-_

\- _Sí, por favor…- contestó Regina tomando el vaso y dando un largo sorbo, sin entender si el Rey le había dado permiso para marchar o no-_

 _Al ver como se desabrochaba la capa y se acercaba a ella. Entendió que su propuesta había sido claramente denegada._

\- _Relájate…- le susurró al oído y comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido._

 _Regina apartó sus manos y retrocedió dos pasos._

\- _De verdad, que no me siento bien…- dijo ella- no puedo hacer esto… no ahora._

 _El Rey alzó una ceja._

\- _Me voy…- dijo Regina comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta-_

\- _Pero es nuestra noche de bodas, querida…- contestó el Rey en tono casi lastimero-_

\- _Lo siento - Regina giró la manivela y abrió la puerta, encontrándose de bruces con dos guardias que le cerraron el paso._

\- _Vuelve aquí…- dijo Leopold con suavidad, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano a los guardias para que cerraran la puerta._

 _Regina se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada. De que el Rey estaba jugando con ella._

\- _No, por favor… dejadme ir…- suplicó Regina-_

\- _Me temo que eso no va a ser posible…- contestó Leopold- venid recostaos…_

 _Regina comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando una escapatoria. Al darse cuenta de que no la había se derrumbó en una esquina y comenzó a llorar._

\- _Que melodramáticas que sois a veces las mujeres…- se burló el Rey acercándose a ella y tirando suavemente de su brazo para que se levantara._

 _Como no lo hizo, el Rey continúo desabrochándole el vestido, ahí mismo. Cuando la hubo desnudado sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a acariciar su piel._

\- _Venga… vamos…- dijo el Rey tirando de ella ahora con más fuerza- no vamos a hacerlo en el suelo…_

\- _No, parad… ¡dejadme!- gritó Regina- no voy a hacerlo… no pienso hacerlo…_

 _Regina luchó por soltarse pero de pronto sintió que estaba extrañamente débil. Sus músculos no le respondían. Intentó ponerse en pie pero sus piernas no la sostenían._

\- _¿Qué me habéis hecho?- preguntó Regina aterrada- el agua… ¿qué me habéis dado?_

\- _¿Qué esperabais? ¿Qué usara la fuerza bruta para someterte?- se burló el Rey- querida, uno tiene sus años…_

\- _No, por favor…- sollozó Regina-_

\- _No os preocupéis, estaréis bien…- dijo el Rey- sé que puede resultar algo incómodo, pero el efecto pasará pronto… y lo mejor es que no perderéis la consciencia en ningún momento… una maravilla traída de oriente…_

 _Regina trató desesperadamente de mover sus brazos y sus piernas, pero era inútil, su propio cuerpo se había convertido en una prisión. Leopold la agarró por debajo de los brazos y la levantó, arrastrándola hasta la cama y dejándola boca arriba. Luego comenzó a desvestirse. Regina podía escucharlo, pero no girar la cabeza para verlo. Permanecía con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación aguardando el horror que le esperaba vivir._

\- _Por favor… por lo que más queráis… no me hagáis esto- suplicó Regina entre lágrimas al sentir como el Rey subía a la cama._

\- _Suplica… sí… me encanta cuando lo haces- se burló el Rey colocándose sobre ella y comenzando a besarla._

\- _No ¡dejadme! ¡parad!- gritó Regina-_

 _Leopold hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos y continúo besando su cuello, luego sus senos. Regina comenzó a sentir aquello que más temía presionando contra su muslo. Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Regina, escurriendo por su cuello. Leopold comenzó a saborearlas con gusto._

\- _Y ahora querida… abre las piernas ¿sí?- dijo el Rey._

 _Regina lo miró con odio._

\- _Ah… que no puedes… cierto… lo olvidaba- se burló el anciano poniendo su rodilla entre sus muslos para separarlos y colocarse en medio._

\- _No, por favor ¡no!- volvió a suplicar la joven con frenetismo al sentir su roce- ¡no quiero! ¡no quiero! ¡no quiero!_

\- _Lástima que lo único que valga sea el "sí quiero" que diste hace unas horas en el altar…- dijo Leopold empujando dentro de ella sin compasión-_

\- _¡Aaaaaghhhh!- gritó Regina con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose desgarrada, como si le acabaran de asestar una cuchillada._

 _Dolía, dolía como nunca imaginó que pudiera doler algo. Era un dolor tanto físico como psíquico. Quiso estar muerta. Fingió estarlo. Paró de gritar, paró de llorar… hasta intentó parar de respirar._

* * *

\- ¡Desgraciado! - exclamó Robin dando un puñetazo a la pared, una vez que Regina hubo finalizado su relato-

\- Aun no puedo hacerme a la idea de que haya regresado…- dijo Regina con pesar- solo de pensar tener que volver a tenerlo frente a mí me dan arcadas…

\- No se atreverá a volver a acercarse a ti, lo juro por mi honor- prometió Robin-

\- No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir…- musitó Regina- Robin, mejor será que te mantengas al margen… poco puedes hacer sino ponerte en peligro… y de esa forma él me tendría en sus manos…

\- No, Regina- dijo Robin tajantemente- tienes que prometerme que nunca harás una tontería… si algo me pasara, no quiero que te arriesgues por mí… júralo.

\- Sería una promesa vacía…- Regina negó con la cabeza- No, si de verdad quieres ayudarme… vela por ti mismo y no dejes que tenga que preocuparme por los dos.

Robin protestó un poco pero terminó por asentir. Regina era la más poderosa de las hechiceras y el sólo un bobo ladrón con un arco y unas flechas.

* * *

Henry había salido a buscar a Regina hacía más de una hora y el Rey comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- ¿Es que tan grande es este reino? – preguntó el Rey- si no me traen a mi reina saldré yo a buscarla…

\- No creo que sea buena idea padre…- disimuló Snow- aun no conocéis la ciudad y podríais perderos.

\- Bueno, pues entonces conducidme a la que será nuestra morada y allí la esperaré…- pidió el Rey.

\- Oh, eso quiero verlo…- dijo Gruñón por lo bajo- la bruja compartiendo con el Rey casa... y lecho- río, ganándose un manotazo de Sabio.

\- Padre, preferiría que vivieras con nosotros por el momento…- dijo Snow tratando de salvar la situación- te he echado tanto de menos…

\- No veo cual es el problema…- Leopold se encogió de hombros- podríamos vivir todos juntos…

\- Emmm yaa…- Emma se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca- el Rey, Blanca Nieves, el Príncipe y los siete enanitos… todos en casa de Regina comiendo pastelitos de manzana, preparados por ella… me parece una fantástica idea- dijo con ironía- mamá, papá… me quedo con vuestro apartamento ¿okey?

David no pudo evitar reírse. Snow les lanzó una mirada fulminante a ambos.

En ese momento, el móvil de Emma comenzó a sonar. Era Henry. No había encontrado a su madre en casa y se había distraído jugando con sus antiguos videojuegos. Se disculpó por no haber llamado antes y le pidió permiso a Emma para pasar la noche allí. A la rubia le pareció buena idea.

Al final, no sin esfuerzo, consiguieron convencer al Rey de que lo mejor era pasar la noche con ellos y dejar el encuentro con la reina para el día siguiente.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando Regina llegó a la casa acompañada de Robin. Antes de abrir la puerta, el ladrón agarró a la alcaldesa por la cintura y le robó un beso.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede?- preguntó Robin estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- No, Robin- dijo Regina zafándose del abrazo- no estoy de humor para eso… necesito estar sola… necesito pensar.

\- ¿No te sentirías más segura estando yo a tu lado? - insistió Robin- puedo dormir en el sofá si lo prefieres…

\- No, no te preocupes- Regina negó con la cabeza- pondré un hechizo de protección. Nadie podrá entrar, ni siquiera tú tramposo- le advirtió adivinando sus intenciones.

Cuando consiguió deshacerse de Robin y cerrar la puerta de la casa, el peso de la situación cayó sobre sus hombros. Tal vez quedarse sola no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Subió las escaleras pesarosa y se dirigió a su habitación. Solo quería dormir y esperar que al despertar todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, de pronto, una voz muy familiar la detuvo.

\- ¿Mamá?- dijo Henry bostezando al salir de su cuarto- Estaba esperándote…

\- Hola cariño- lo saludó Regina acercándose para darle un beso- me alegra que estés en casa, pero es muy tarde ¿qué haces que no estás ya durmiendo?- lo reprendió.

\- Emmmm me pidieron que viniera a buscarte…- dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Ya sabes lo del abu… bisabu…? – el niño dudo un momento sobre el parentesco- lo del Rey…- decidió decir al final.

\- Sí…- se limitó a contestar Regina.

\- ¿Por qué te marchaste de pronto de Granny's?- preguntó el muchacho- Vi que hablabas con mamá en la puerta…

\- Es difícil de explicar Henry…- dijo Regina tratando de evadir el tema-

Henry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Era tu marido?- preguntó Henry- me pareció muy viejo para ser tu marido… ¿por qué te casaste con él?

\- Me temo que yo no tuve mucho que opinar al respecto…- dijo Regina recordando como su madre lo había decidido todo- Eran otros tiempos… otra tierra.

\- Ahhh claro…- contestó Henry- ya lo entiendo… fue un matrimonio concertado como el de Cersei Lannister y Robert Baratheon o el de Daenerys Targarian y Kharl Drogo en Juego de Tronos…

Regina arrugó el entrecejo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes ver esa serie jovencito?- volvió a reprenderlo- no es adecuada para tu edad… pero sí, algo así fue…

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Henry boquiabierto pero se refrenó al notar la mirada triste de su madre- digo… me parece terrible mamá… que te hayas tenido que casar con alguien a quién no querías… el amor es lo más importante.

Regina no contestó.

\- El Rey preguntó por ti… quería verte- dijo el niño- la abuela me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría con ellos en el apartamento y me pidió que me quedara hoy aquí… también me dijo que ha estado tratando de contactarte de todas las formas y que te ha mandado como tropecientos mensajes al móvil.

\- Tu abuela a veces puede resultar desquiciante…-contestó Regina con un gruñido- ¿tanto le cuesta comprender que si no le contesto es porque no deseo en absoluto ver a su padre?

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el joven- Sé que no te casaste por amor… pero al fin y al cabo vivisteis muchos años juntos… sois familia.

Regina torció el gesto.

\- Vamos maaaaa- insistió Henry al percibir la expresión disgustada de su madre- ya no soy un crío, puedes decirme lo que ocurre…

\- Te dije que era complicado Henry… son cosas que a tu edad no entenderías y que yo no pienso contarte…- respondió la alcaldesa- te basta con saber que no nos amábamos y que nuestra relación era bastante difícil… no terminamos en muy buenos términos que digamos…

\- Vamos… me he leído el libro mil veces- se quejó Henry- se lo de Sidney… que lo convenciste para matarlo.

\- ¿Y si lo sabes para qué preguntas?- Regina comenzaba a irritarse- será mejor que te vayas a la cama jovencito… he tenido un día muy duro y no quiero pagarlo contigo… no más preguntas- dijo con voz tajante.

\- Está bien jefa… como usted ordene- contestó Henry llevándose la mano a la frente con un gesto cómico para tratar de arrancarle una sonrisa. No lo consiguió.

Esa noche Regina no pudo pegar ojo. Cada vez que creía lograrlo, despertaba a los pocos segundos en medio de terribles pesadillas y sudores fríos. En sus sueños aparecían demonios y bestias hambrientas que desgarraban su carne y devoraban su corazón. En algunos de ellos, conseguía detenerlos convirtiéndose en una fiera peor, más grande, más cruel… una fiera que engullía a las demás, no dejando ni tan si quiera los huesos. En otros, trataba de escapar de sus garras volviéndose diminuta, ligera y prácticamente invisible, pero terminaba por desaparecer y despertaba sin saber si había muerto o logrado huir.


End file.
